<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lush jungle by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012104">lush jungle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peecember 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallow's trial is taking forever, and Sun is really not enjoying that fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peecember 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lush jungle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This trial is taking such a long time. And, truth be told, Sun has felt that way about the other three he has faced so far, and maybe Mallow’s is not all that different from those, but right now, it really feels like this is the longest one he has done, and he knows that is entirely due to the rapidly growing pressure in his bladder. He really wants to hand over the last ingredient so he can get the battle over with, and then he can find somewhere to pee.</p><p>The worst part is that he is outside, in the jungle, where he would ordinarily have no issue just going. It feels like he has done nothing <em>but</em> pee outside since he started on this journey, and he knows Mallow is still waiting right where he left her. Except…what if she isn’t? What if she forgot something important and comes to tell him and catches him in the act, and gets mad at him for doing something like that in the middle of the Lush Jungle? Then he will have to admit to her that he didn’t think he could hold it long enough to go to an actual bathroom, and she will think that he’s pathetic.</p><p>And he would rather avoid that, considering how cute she is. She is a little bit older than him, enough so that he knows he has to do everything in his power to impress her in other ways, to make up for the age difference. Not holding it until the end of his trial does not seem like it would help him much there, so even though the rational part of him knows that there is probably no risk, that does not stop him from trying to ignore the way his bladder jostles with the hectic motions of this Stoutland, hoping that he really can hold it until the end.</p><p>To make matters worse, it seems that he runs into wild Pokemon every time that he gets near one of the ingredients that he needs, and he is not able to get away from them, prolonging things with battle after battle, until it has gone on for so long that he really is starting to doubt his ability to make it until the end. And this is <em>before</em> he has even gotten close to battling the totem Pokemon.</p><p>Maybe when he gives Mallow the ingredients, he can ask for a bathroom break before they get to cooking. Oh, but that would just make him look pathetic, wouldn’t it? And she might not even let him, she might say that he has to stay on the trial site until the end, and then he will have humiliated himself by asking for nothing. No matter how he looks at it, holding it is his only option.</p><p>But he really is tossed around so much up here that it is a wonder his shorts are still dry at all. Sun has not had to pee this badly in a while, even since he journey began. He should have gone before coming all the way out here, but he did not think about it, rushing in and out of the Pokemon Center after healing up and stocking up on supplies, eager to finish his last trial so that he can challenge the kahuna. And he was eager to do this trial in particular because he wanted the chance to see Mallow again…</p><p>“Okay, I think that’s everything,” he says to himself, sighing in relief. Not the relief he needs, though, as there is still a bit of a wait before he gets that. Stoutland still jostles him too much, and by the time he is back with Mallow, dismounting the large Pokemon, his legs are trembling a bit, and he tries to pretend that is because he is still getting his footing after the bumpy ride.</p><p>She tells him that she has invited some friends with the rest of the ingredients, and then Lana and Kiawe join them, and all four of them are supposed to work on the recipe. Sun can’t focus on anything that she says, and each time another ingredient splashes down into the pot, it makes his knees buckle. His shorts might be a little damp now, and he fights with all he has to keep it at that, rather than letting it go any further.</p><p>“Now, we need to stir it!” Mallow says, so cute when she gets this excited about cooking, but Sun can’t even appreciate that. He tries to get into things, he really does, but his bladder is taking all of his attention, and he needs to get out of here, because he definitely won’t be able to hold it until throughout a battle with another totem Pokemon, he knows that he won’t.</p><p>He needs to-</p><p>He needs to-</p><p>No matter what he does, it is already too late. He gasps out suddenly, and then all eyes are on him. Kiawe and Lana look to him with concern, but it is Mallow’s gaze that he worries the most about, as his knees buckle, and his hand shoots between his legs, but all for nothing. Sun can’t stop his bladder from giving out, and the three of them watch in shocked silence as he wets himself right in front of them.</p><p>“I’m…I’m really sorry,” he mumbles, once he realizes that he is not able to stop it and will just have to let it all out. “The trial was…it went on a while, and I didn’t…I couldn’t…”</p><p>“Oh, no, are you alright?” Mallow asks, stepping a bit closer to check on him. Sun does not tell her that, in fact, he is not alright, because he would have rather died than have her see him like this. “Why didn’t you just go while you were in the jungle? That’s what I would have done.”</p><p>“I…” he starts, but he can’t think of anything to say. That’s what she would have done? So he worried about that for nothing? But before he even <em>can</em> think of anything to say, their attention is stolen by a new guest at the party.</p><p>Sun has to battle the totem Pokemon now, regardless of how wet his shorts may be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>